


Four is Family

by accio_remus



Series: Three is Super [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Mention of Barry Allen/Iris West/Cisco Ramon, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out the explosion changed Finn too, and boy are all three of them in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four is Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "mpreg" square for Fuckurt Trope Bingo so you've been warned. As soon as I saw the square I knew it had to be in this verse.

Finn didn’t make a sound as he made his way through the halls of StarLabs. Caitlin had promised to meet him there on his lunch break and he really didn’t want to alert anyone else that he was in the building. He’d been feeling a little off lately, and he had the feeling he should check with Caitlin before going to his regular doctor. 

As promised, Caitlin was waiting for him in the makeshift but state-of-the-art medical area. 

“Hey Finn, what’s going on?” she asked, flipping the switches to turn on a series of machines. 

He felt a little awkward going to his friend and sort-of coworker for medical advice, but it was easier than having to explain to anyone else. “I’m hoping you can tell me. I’ve been really tired the last couple weeks, and thirsty too. I woke up last week and it’s like I got my first gray hairs all at once. Kurt keeps saying he can dye them, but that’s really not the point.”

Caitlin nodded. “Okay, no problem. Hop up on the table and I’ll check you out, I should probably run some blood tests as well. It could be some sort of vitamin deficiency. Have you made any changes to your diet lately?”

“I’ve been eating healthier than ever since I moved in with Kurt and Puck. Vegetables that aren’t deep fried and everything.” Finn had lost eight pounds, although some of that was probably from all the sex, not that he would tell Caitlin that in a million years. She was friendly enough, but so super smart and also a little sad. He was always a little nervous he’d mess up when he talked to her.

She listened to his heart, had him take a few deep breaths, and checked his reflexes before sitting back in her chair. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.” 

Caitlin seemed pretty sure, so Finn relaxed a little bit as she took his blood pressure and drew a blood sample. “The good news is that your vitals look normal. Let me run some tests and I’ll let you know what I find out.”

He knew she would help him. “Cool. Thanks, Caitlin.” 

“Make sure you have some lunch before you go back on duty, I didn’t take much blood but let’s not take any chances. I spend almost as much time patching Barry up when he’s being Barry as when he’s The Flash.” 

He’d only been around a few months, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t exaggerating. Just last week Barry had run into a tree when he and Cisco went Pokemon hunting for date night and he’d tried to use his super-speed and his phone at the same time. Iris had laughed her ass off before calling Caitlin to come patch him up. 

“Happy to help. I think there’s some left-over pizza in the mini-fridge if you don’t have time to stop on your way back to work.” 

Finn stopped short and took a deep breath to settle his stomach. His body definitely was not interested, just the thought of tomato sauce made him put his hand over his mouth. What the hell? He figured the nausea must be from the blood draw and shrugged it off. 

“Nah, I’m gonna swing by Big Belly Burger on the way. I’m on duty until late tonight. Thanks anyway.”

He didn’t notice Caitlin staring after him looking very concerned. 

**  
The next day was his day off and he was glad for that when he got a text from Caitlin saying she’d like to run a few more tests. When he and Puck arrived at StarLabs Caitlin was waiting. 

“Puck, Cisco is waiting for you in his workshop. He wants to test the ice glove he’s been working on for you. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Finn,” she said and neither man thought it a good idea to argue with her. Puck was pretty stoked about the glove idea that Cisco was working on and he headed down the corridor like a kid who was getting a new toy. 

“Anything you have to tell me Puck can hear,” Finn said. It came out a little harsher than he intended, but then his moods had been a little unpredictable lately. 

“I don’t know anything for sure yet, but your blood tests gave me an idea. I’d like to do an abdominal ultrasound before I jump to any conclusions,” Caitlin said leading him back into her exam station. 

“Okay, just tell me what to do,” Finn said. At least they could fix whatever was wrong with him so he could get back to work. 

Caitlin moved her stool to the side of the exam table next to a tray with a tube and a piece of white plastic that looked like the scanner gun at the supermarket. “It will be easier if you strip down to your boxers and lie down.”

Finn followed her directions and hissed a little as she rubbed the cold gel all over his stomach. “Sorry about that. It’s a little much, but I can’t be exactly sure where to look in this case.” 

She didn’t explain any further and Finn didn’t ask. His brain was already spinning out of control trying to figure out what kind of tumor or whatever she could be looking for. She moved the scanner across his belly button, looking at the screen and nodding to herself. After a few minutes of that she flipped a switch on the machine and Finn heard a few seconds of a fast wooshing sound before she moved the switch back and the sound stopped. 

“You can sit up now, I’m pretty sure I know what has been causing your symptoms,” Caitlin said, “I wouldn’t believe it if the evidence wasn’t right in front of me.”

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked. She sounded kind of weird, it must be bad.

“Finn, I can’t believe we’ve never asked this, but where were you the night of the explosion?” 

“Jogging in the park until the storm started. I was helping some parents at the playground get their kids to a shelter when I got the call for all officers on duty. Why?” 

“The explosion affected a lot of different people in a lot of different ways. In your case it made some changes internally,” Caitlin said reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Finn swallowed. “Cancer?” 

When Caitlin shook her head he finally felt like he could breathe. “Then what is it?” 

“You’re pregnant,” Caitlin said. She bit her lip, obviously unsure of how he would react.

“Seriously?” He wasn’t sure the rest of the team hadn’t set up an elaborate prank, but he doubted Caitlin would participate in one that involved medicine. 

“The hormones were in your blood, and the ultrasound confirmed it. That sound you heard was your baby’s heartbeat. I’m guessing you’re actually about nine or ten weeks pregnant given the size, but since you don’t have a menstrual cycle it’s going to be a little bit of guesswork.” 

“Holy shit. I’m pregnant.” Finn sat quietly for a few minutes, letting Caitlin wrap her arms awkwardly around his shoulders. He wasn’t upset, he just couldn’t figure out what he was.  
He looked up suddenly, a new worry taking over. “Is it okay in there?” 

“So far, so good. I’m going to need to do some research on high-risk pregnancies. Obviously, we’ll need to find a surgeon we can trust when that child is ready to be born. Right now your body seems to be doing what it needs to do,” she said and by the look in her eyes, Finn guessed she was already strategizing on what sources she needed for her research. 

“Can I call Puck and Kurt? It might be better if you were here when I tell them,” Finn asked, wondering if they would even believe him. 

“Of course. Why don’t I have Barry bring Kurt over and you can text Puck to come back from Cisco’s lab?”

Finn nodded and slipped his phone out of his pocket to text Puck. 

A few minutes later Puck and Kurt were standing on either side of him looking concerned. Kurt was a bit disheveled from the trip. A pointed look from Caitlin had convinced Barry to drop in on his boyfriend down the hall.  
Finn smiled and took each of their hands. “So you know how I’ve been really tired lately?” 

“And really pissy?” Puck asked. 

“Noah,” Kurt barked, shaking his head. 

“What? It’s true,” Puck grumbled, turning his attention back to Finn who ignored them both and kept going. 

“It looks like I was affected by the explosion too, internally. I’m pregnant.” Finn watched them both for a reaction. Puck sat down hard on the edge of the bed, while Kurt turned to Caitlin. 

“Is this for real? How?” 

“It’s very real. I’ll show you on the monitor once you’ve all gotten your heads around it. The baby seems healthy and Finn is probably about a quarter of the way through the pregnancy,” she said kindly as she scooted another chair over for Kurt to sit down. “As for how, I’m guessing more or less the usual way with a few anatomical adjustments due to the explosion.” 

Puck stood up and pulled Kurt out of his chair before wrapping his arms around both Kurt and Finn, “We’re going to be daddies!” 

Finn pulled them closer, “You’re both okay with this?” 

“I’d never really considered the possibility, but yes, I’m more than okay with this,” Kurt said, bouncing a little on his feet. Finn was pretty sure that Kurt and Iris would have the nursery planned by dinner the next day. 

“Dude, if it was in any way possible I’m not at all surprised you’re knocked up. Laws of probability and all that!” 

Finn wouldn’t have been surprised if Noah had thumped his chest he looked so proud of himself. 

Finn blushed. “Geez Noah, Caitlin doesn’t need to know about that. I’ll remind you that we really have no way of knowing which one of you is the father, or -other- father I guess.” He looked to Caitlin for confirmation, it hadn’t even crossed his mind before that moment. 

Caitlin had clearly been trying to hide her laughter at Puck’s strutting. “We can do a test when the baby is born if you want, but I’d like to avoid any unnecessary testing until then as we don’t know how Finn’s body will react.”

Finn nodded, “It doesn’t matter. We’re going to be a family!”


End file.
